Don't Panic
by ideophobic
Summary: In which he is the first to see her and she overlooks it all. AU. A series of interconnecting drabbles of varying lengths, ratings, and genres.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The First Drop

Length: 100 words

* * *

>The first time he sees her, it is raining.<p><p>

His aquamarine hair is sticking to his forehead and the water beads off of his worn leather jacket with ease. She is beside him, just a few steps ahead, umbrella slung carelessly over one shoulder, her school uniform quickly becoming soaked through. He appreciates the way the fabric sticks to her form, only for a moment, before lengthening his steps, passing her easily.

Grimmjow misses the way she eyes him curiously, head tilting, before smiling. _He must like the rain, too, _she thinks.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Pantera

Length: 250

* * *

><p>The second time he sees her, he is in full Espada costume, his zanpakutō strapped to his hip.<p>

He stands in the marbled lobby of the Unity Center, hands shoved into the pockets of his white hakama and a vicious scowl cutting the handsome lines of his face - effectively scaring away any curious Shinigami and suicidal humans. The treaty was, for the most part, successful; but the disputes between Shinigami and Arrancar still continued. Select Arrancar and Espada had been chosen to be liasons between the Soul Society and the Living world.

He grimaces and watches, only slightly amused, as the humans passing by scatter and the Shinigami eye him distrustfully. The only reason he was there at all was because Ulquiorra had needed a wingman - "Two is better than one!" Gin had sung. - and everyone else was already deployed. A bold human shuffles a few feet closer to his place against the marbled wall, eyes on his mask. Before he can open his disgusting mouth the blue-haired Espada's head snaps to him and he lets loose a vicious snarl.

The man scurries away. Grimmjow is fairly certain he peed his pleated pants. His smile is bone-chilling.

It is when Ulquiorra is finally emerging from the elevator, some two hours later, and he is thoroughly agitated, that his aqua eyes catch the gleam of the setting sun off of her unique hair. He knew her.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: ID Card

Length: 200

* * *

><p>She is stepping through the glass doors of the Center, a tall, orange-haired teenager at her shoulder. She looks apprehensive. There is no umbrella slung over her shoulder this time and the only reason he recognizes her is because of the strange color of her hair.<p>

The girl nervously pushes a strand of hair from her eyes, tucking it behind baby blue hair clips. The Sexta can feel the push of the boy's reiatsu against his kin like a tangible, wild and untrained, and her's, soft and lapping, like waves on the shore. He wonders why he didn't notice before.

"Its okay, Inoue." He hears the youth say from far across the lobby. "They'll just ask you a couple of questions and then take your picture. No big deal."

Ah. He scoffs, his sapphire eyes still trained on Orihime's moving figure, headed for the Living department of Registration. So she was getting _tagged. _Like all the other human's with larger amounts of reiatsu. His lip curls in distaste and watches as the duo disappear through the door marked _L. Registration._

* * *

><p>AN: Yo, I'm taking prompts - have any? :D


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Times Two

Length: 120

* * *

><p>AS the last wisp of her sunset hair disappeared around the corner, the Sexta turned on his heel and made for the exit. He failed to notice the thoughtful, calculating gaze of his partner as it lingered on the entryway the girl had just been through.<p>

"Grimmjow," he says, tone neutral as he stuffs his hands into his hakama pockets; waiting for the portal to open in the designated area next to the Center. "Who was that human female?"

The Espada lifts one broad shoulder in uncaring shrug. "How the hell should I know?"

* * *

><p>AN: Yo, I'm taking prompts - have any? :D


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Twitch

Length: 120

* * *

><p>The third time he sees her, it is her reiatsu he notices first. It is more soothing than a Shinigamis and a million miles away from the tumultuous, biting energy of a Hollow. She's not wearing her school uniform and she isn't soaked to the bone, instead, she's wearing bright orange shorts and a dark blue tank top, making her pale skin and long legs stand out. The girl is standing next to a small, dark-haired Shinigami, apparently discussing the Hollow attack that was the reason for his visit.<p>

The short, dark haired woman glances at him with a narrowing of her violet eyes. The girl looks at him curiously, one hand fastening her clips to the hem of her top. He strides toward the two, somewhat under the pretense of assessing the damage to report back to Aizen, but mostly to find out who the girl was.

Stuffing his large hands into the pockets of his hakama, his lips stretch into a wide, disconcerting grin. "Oi, Shinigami, fresh Hollow give you too much trouble?" Her fingers twitch over the hilt of her zanpakutō.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Flash

Length: 200

* * *

><p>"Where were your Arrancar?" she growls, eyes flashing. "It popped up in the middle of a residential area. You're just lucky there was a Registered Sub here to protect the people!"<p>

Standing only a few feet away from the riled Shinigami and the girl – the Registered Substitute – he sneers. "It's not my job to protect the breathers. It's yours. You shoulda had a better lock on the Souls in this area!" The Sexta kicks a small piece of rumble away with the toe of his boot, sending it rocketing into the small crowd of people ogling at the damage the Hollow created. "Hollows don't just _spring _up. It's your job to watch the Souls in the area for Hollowfication."

The short Shinigami is ready to snap something disparaging back at him, much to his amusement, when the Living girl steps in. With a nervous giggle and sweet smile, she steps halfway between the two. "Ah, Espada-san, Rukia-chan, it's okay! No one was hurt, right?"

"Damn, girl. That's not the point! Your Shinigami shoulda been takin' care of this crap." Something about the thought of this frail-looking human facing an enraged Hollow by herself made his non-existant stomach turn. "Who are you anyway?"


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Slant

Length: 220

* * *

><p>"Oh," she blinks and an embarrassed pink floods her cheeks. She ducks a quick bow. "I'm Inoue Orihime, it's a pleasure to meet you Espada-san." The small Shinigami grabs her arm and moves the Living girl protectively behind her, which is pretty stupid, considering he could take both of them out with a swipe of his hand.<p>

Slanting a caustic look at the Shinigami, he carefully stores the name in the back of his mind. The Sexta turns on his heel, teal eyes sweeping over the minor damage carelessly. He is taking steps to the waiting Garganta when the outraged squeal of the Shinigami sounds over his shoulder.

"Where are you _going? _We need to report this!"

Without a glance, he answers, "I _am. _As far as I'm concerned, this is_ your_ mistake in _your _jurisdiction." Stepping into the portal between Hueco Mundo and the Living World, he turns his head slightly and catches the grey eyes of the Living girl. The Sexta lets a rogue, feral smile stretch his lips and mask.

"Next time, don't leave your job up to a _Breather."_ With a last leering look in Orihime's direction, he is gone.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm not running horribly low on prompts, but any you have would be appreciated. I'll most likely do all of them.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Fight

Length: 330

* * *

><p><em>The Treaty of Karakura, between the Gotei 13 and Aizen's seemingly unstoppable Espada, was a<em> _tumultuous_ _one_._ Hundreds of Shinigami died, the ranks of Espada had been decimated and rebuilt, and thousands of Living had been killed in the crossfire. The fighting seemed to be endless._

_Though humans had always known about the Soul Society, it had never affected them quite so much as when the Winter War was waged. So many died, there was a massive surge of Hollows and dead Souls._

_A hundred years ago, above the destruction that used to be the small Karakura Town, a treaty was finally reached to end the fighting. Aizen Sosouke would remain in Hueco Mundo for the rest of his days, ruling the Hollow world; in return the Soul Society would grant him dominion over the Hollows in the Living world and the ability to freely move about in both Hueco Mundo and the Living world, so long as no Espada (or Arrancar) harmed another human or Shinigami._

_Obviously, there had been hitches, and pockets of fighting had sprung up everywhere. It took fifty years for everything to quiet down and the system to be put in place. The humans fell under the protection of Shinigami, the Hollows were regulated by Arrancar, and humans with larger amounts of reiatsu were registered and carefully managed. Some were contracted by the Soul Society to be Registered Substitutes, trained and especially powerful, they were taught how to fight off Hollows when there were no Shinigami to help._

Orihime sighs, closing _A Short_ _History of the Winter War_ and sets down her pen. The auburn haired young woman carefully packs away her notes and stretches, blinking blearily, more than ready to turn off the lights in her little apartment and go to bed. _That time was so interesting,_ she thinks with a wistful sigh.

* * *

><p>AN: Although I'm not running horribly low on prompts, but any you have would be appreciated. I'll most likely do all of them.<p> 


End file.
